


Oh Deer

by holmes221b



Category: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang RPF
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Gen, THE GODDAMNED DEER, puns, what belongs on the gag reel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes221b/pseuds/holmes221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert is being silly on set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Deer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karaokegal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/gifts).



> Response to a request made by karaokegal and inspired by a remark made by Val Kilmer in the KKBB Audio Commentary.

"_And_ cut!" called Joel Silver.  
Robert apparently took that as his cue to goof off, as he promptly turned to face the plastic reindeer that stood on the lawn behind him and Val and shouted, "Who sent you?!"  
Val snickered at his co-star's antics.  
"They won't tell you, Robert, they're only deer," he pointed out.  
"Oh, deer, that's a problem, then," Robert declared.  
Val snorted outright at the terrible pun.  
"Alright, you, that's enough," Joel directed them before reseting for the next take.


End file.
